I'm Lost
by Ducati
Summary: Jasper is a traveler, never staying in one place too long and never getting close to anyone. Bella is a quiet girl.  Can they bring each other out of their respective shells? AH/AU  - Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N First off...I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters or any of the songs that you might find here.

Second. This story was build from a banner you can find here

.com/-GUMTtYEdd9c/TXVzqDpvqxI/AAAAAAAACUg/CaMd9sB8c4g/s1600/Ducati+I%2527m+

It was build from Jackson's tattoo and came about with ideas I had floating in my head. Spencer Bell's music will be featured heavily here. There will be a play list added with all the songs I use. You can also look forward to 100 Monkeys songs as well as Evro, and I'm sure many more artists as well.

* * *

I'm Lost

Chapter 1

I sat in another bar, in another small town. They all started to look the same, after a while I just lost track of where I was, which was kind of the whole point of travelling around. Never staying in one place too long, new places and new faces. No one to count on and no one counting on me.

I sat at the filthy bar alternating between Bud Lights and shots of Jameson, just to keep that numb feeling. Numb was good. Numb was nothing. And nothing was exactly what I wanted to feel, until I saw her that is...

She sat at the very end of the bar with a book in her hand. I couldn't see the book, but I could see her. She was very "girl-next-door" like. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high, messy pony tail that fell in waves down her back. She had a thoughtful expression as her shining green eyes crinkled together. She wore a black spaghetti string tank top with red bra straps peeking out from underneath. Yes, she was very girl next door like, nothing extraordinary about her, except that, well, there just was. I couldn't put my finger on it, but she was more than ordinary.

I only realized I was staring at her when she glanced up from her book and scanned the room. Her green eyes met my own; the colour in them surprised me. It was like...like seeing my own eyes starring back at me. She held my gaze only for a moment before giving a small smile and returning to her book.

I probably shouldn't have done it. No, I definitely shouldn't have done it, but I picked up my Bud and sauntered somewhat unsteadily over to her.

I clunked my beer right next to her glass of, what? Coke? She glanced at the bottle before looking up at me questioningly.

"Well, hello there darlin'" Was all that I managed to say. It was those eyes. They unsettled me. Again, it was almost like looking into a reflection. I couldn't tell what it was about them that intrigued me so much, but I knew right then, I was going to find out.

"Hi." She replied, still looking at me.

I gestured to the empty seat next to her. "May I take a seat?"

She looked around at the practically empty bar, at all the empty seats and then back at the one right next to her that I was pointing to. She sighed and shrugged, looking resigned.

"Free country, you can sit where you like." She said before returning to her book.

I watched from the corner of my eye. She was so intent on her book she didn't notice anything around her.

"What are ya readin' there?" I asked nodding to the book even though she was paying no attention to me and couldn't see me anyway.

Her small mouth turned down in a frown and she exhaled. "It's not a book per say, it's more a Collection."

I waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

"A Collection of what?" She was not going to make this easy.

The pretty girl paused, pursed her lips and glanced upward, probably begging God for patience. She smiled and turned back to me.

"Poetry. Walt Whitman. Leaves of Grass." She paused with every description. "Do you know it?"

I closed my eyes, I didn't need to think too far back. It was a poem I had read many times in high school. One I had chosen to recite, one that didn't win me any points then and wouldn't win me any points now. It was too well known, but if she gave me a chance, maybe I would show her more.

"O Captain! My Captain -"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"What? Not a Lincoln fan?"

She tried to hold back a smile but she failed, miserably. I saw a wide grin spread over her face, it was...like the sun finally coming out on a cloudy day. Her whole face light up and light seemed to shine around her. She looked like she wanted to say more, but wasn't given the chance.

"Bella, you're break was over five minutes ago. Care to get back to work? These glasses aren't going to wash themselves, ya know." A crabby, gruff looking man had popped his head out a back door.

"Of course, right away, sir." She called to the man who looked appeased by the use of the word "sir". She picked up her drink, stood up and brought the straw to her lips. She sucked lightly and rolled her eyes and leaned closer to me as she spoke. "That's my boss, James. He seems to have forgotten I work an hour of unpaid overtime almost every night and never complain." When she pulled away the straw was still playing at the corners of her mouth and I tried hard not to watch it. "I better get back to work." She crossed to walk behind me and that's when I really got a good look at her. She was fairly short, I could tell. She wore knee high suede boots, black stockings and short black shorts. I tried hard not to be caught starring at her butt.

She got to the other side of the counter and picked up a semi-clean looking rag and threw it over her shoulder while, carefully, placing her book beneath the counter. "So, can I get you another round?" My beer was getting low and I decided one more drink couldn't hurt.

"Jameson, please." She nodded and found the bottle on a shelf filled with liquor bottles.

"So," she said, grabbing a shot glass and coming to place it in front of me.

"Where are you from?" She asked as I watched the amber liquid fill the too small a glass.

"Where I'm from, it ain't important." I said as I picked up the glass. I held it up and nodded my head and downed it, letting the alcohol burn the question from my mind.

"Ahh, there's a story." She said, winking at me.

"No story, just ain't as important as where I am." I stood up and fished for my wallet in my tattered jeans pocket.

"And where are you going?' She asked, watching me grab what little cash I had.

"For now, I'm here." I said as I laid the cash on the table. I watched sadly as she picked it up and then looked at me.

"Here," she said and held out some of the cash. "The last one was on the house."

"Oh, ma'am, I couldn't," I started to shake my head and back up towards the door.

"Please, I needed a smile today." She said as she looked around the bar, the frown creeping back to her lips once again.

I reluctantly took the cash and held it up, bowing to her slightly. "Thank you, that is very kind." I folded the money up and put in my back pocket. "I promise, tomorrow I'll make it up to you." I rapped my knuckles on the wooden bar and backed towards the door.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" She called looking confused.

I put my hand on the door, ready to open it. "I'm you're new entertainment." She shook her head, a smile was starting to form on those pretty lips of hers. "I guess you could say I'm a travelling musician, of sorts. A song for you tomorrow, to thank you for your kindness." She crossed her arms around her chest and just stared back at me. This was a girl I had to know, but I still didn't know why. "Until tomorrow, darlin'".

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed and see you soon for more Jasper and Bella! Please, do let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so short chapter…but we really aren't even into the real "story" yet…That begins NEXT chapter.**

**I am so surprised by the number of people who have added this to their story alerts. Thank you all so much…I already got in trouble when someone pointed out that I had said Jackson instead of Jasper in the synopsis…*sigh* I knew I was gonna screw that up sometime, just didn't think it would be so soon!**

**So, to clarify…this is a Jasper and Bella fic. But, you're gonna notice a lot of Jackson in it…but seeing as how I hope to meet him again in the future, for my sanity and the hopes of ever being able to look him in the eye again (which won't be easier considering I sent him a script I had written for him with a friend)…anyway… I give you Jasper and Bella…**

* * *

Chapter 2

The door shut behind me and I pulled my faded leather bomber jacket closer around me trying to hide myself from the freezing cold drizzle that sobered me much faster than I would have liked.

I stood just outside the door looking left, then looking right. In the haze of the alcohol, the dark of the night and the slight fog that was beginning to roll in through the nearly deserted streets, I seemed to have lost my way.

I debated for a moment before settling on the left path. As I walked quickly through the streets I thought of the pretty girl at the bar, Bella I remembered her boss, _our_ boss call her. I worried that maybe I should have stayed. I hated the thought of her out on a night like this, alone. But, surely, she had a car to which her boss, _our_ boss I mentally corrected again, would have escorted her to at the end of the night. Or, she would have someone waiting for her. A girl like her would have someone, someone who was concerned for her well being. And that someone was definitely not me. I told myself I was only concerned about her, as I would be for any other woman who would be unaccompanied on a dark, dreary night like this.

Because after all, I didn't "care" about anyone, not anymore. I cared about and for myself. It was easier that way and that was the way I wanted it to stay.

Finally I arrived at the cheap, rundown motel I had chosen to spend my time at while I was here. I walked around to the back of the building and wished it was an actual hotel, one with an elevator and a lobby. But this one I had to walk around outdoors in the rain and climb three flights of slippery stairs. I hesitated, trying to remember the room number. 322 was it? No 332...maybe. I took a guess and slid the key into 322 and found success. The door opened inward to two old, lumpy double beds, a table and chairs and wallpaper that looked like it was circa 1985, complete with a TV that used rabbit ears, and even then it only got 3 channels.

I threw my keys on the table before walking over to the little fridge which I had stocked with beer first thing after I had arrived. I grabbed a beer and made my way to the bed where I sat heavily down with a sigh.

I reached down to remove my cowboy boots and then thought better of it, I wasn't entirely sure the carpet was all that sanitary. I looked around and saw nothing of interest. There were magazines. There was the TV. I think there was even a crossword in the daily newspaper (the only feature the room actually came with). But I didn't care about any of it.

I eyed my guitar propped up against the wall. I took a sip of the beer before crossing the room and picking up the case. I walked back and laid it on the bed. I opened it and carefully removed the one of the few possessions that I really, truly owned. My beautiful guitar, Annabelle.

She was nothing really special. An old guitar that I had picked up at a pawn shop. No, she didn't look like much, but, man, could she play.

I settled myself back on the bed and got as comfortable as the lumpy, old bed would allow. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath as I strummed the first note. This was one of the only things that brought me true pleasure anymore, the only thing that could slow my always running mind. When I played I thought of nothing but the music that Annabelle and I were making together.

Not playing anything in particular, just playing for the sake of playing. But suddenly I realized that I was thinking of the girl from the bar again. I remembered those deep, thoughtful green eyes. I remembered that beautiful, glowing smile and the long flowing brown hair. Would was so extraordinary about this very ordinary girl and why couldn't I get her off my mind?

I almost couldn't wait to go to "work" tomorrow. I thought about the empty bar which would mean that I probably not be making much money, especially in tips. But, it didn't seem to matter to me just then. It was another chance to be with this girl that interested me so.

Looking out the window to the cars below and tried to think of something else. I was getting too caught up this girl. She was nothing like my usual type. Usually, I went for the ones that one night stands didn't bother. Ones that you could have a good time with and never see again...unless, you were both just looking for another good time with. This, Bella, I was pretty sure was nothing like that. She seemed like the kind of girl that you should be taking home to mom and there was definitely no chance of that happening. A girlfriend type of girl. I shuddered at the though of a relationship.

Mentally I shook myself. I was a traveller. This was my job. Play in a place for a little while, make enough money for gas, another room, food, alcohol and then move on. I shouldn't even be thinking about relationships. It had been a very long time since I'd been down that road and it didn't end up well for either of us. My brain was going in circles, thinking about things I didn't even want to be considering. I just got to this tiny town in the basic middle of nowhere. I would play, like I always did and then I would move on, just like I always did. I looked at my beer and downed it, maybe more alcohol would help this situation.

I felt the beer settle and that was the last time I thought of Bella that night. I just let the music wrap around me and let the beer work its numbing magic and drifted to a state where nothing mattered except for the sounds that Annabelle was making.

* * *

**A/N: And now the story begins. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue even with what little happened in this chapter! As always feel free to drop me a line here or on twitter .com/BellasGuardian**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n – Been while, eh? Sorry lots going on, hard to write sometimes when there are such terrible things going on in the world. Sooo…right off the bat you'll notice something different, don't worry it'll go back to the way it started, narration-wise.**

**Please take minute to check out this video (just remove the spaces) http:/ www. / watch?v=RBMYLQqSQt8 or Search youtube for Tourist – Spencer Bell. Please check out the song, it's how this entire story was first conceived.**

**Enjoy…Here we go…**

* * *

_**I'm Lost – Chapter 3 - Tourist**_

_**Bella POV**_

I quietly got ready to go to work downstairs in the kitchen. Every squeak, every small bang had me holding my breath and waiting, but all was quiet in the house. It was early evening but I knew better than to make too much noise.

I looked out the small window that was in the kitchen and looked out the window onto an expansive forest. I was surprised at how lovely it seemed, for once the cloud was clear and there was no rain pouring from the sky. I sighed in frustration. I had missed another beautiful day. Working so late always exhausted me. I wasn't made for late nights. Because of the late nights it usually meant sleeping in longer during the day and then scrambling to get up and get some serious studying done before I had to get to work. If I was ever going to get out of this town I needed two things; 1) Money, hence the crappy job. 2) Top scores.

As the evening dimmed I thought back to the night before. It was an ordinary night with few customers, the same pushy boss and the same book I always read. Just the regular normal night, until him. The mysterious travelling musician.

I noticed him the first moment he walked in the door. Tall, dark and handsome. That was him to a "T." Utter perfection walking into my bar.

I served him all night, not that he ever looked twice at me. I might as well not have even existed. And why would I? I was just some small town girl. I'm sure he met a lot of girls just like me. I'm sure he broke a lot of their hearts too.

I tried hard not to watch him as he toyed with his beer, staring at nothing at all but deep in thought about something.

His eyes. That's what I really noticed about him. They were a deep green, just like mine. But there was a sadness, an emptiness in them. It made me sad to see them that way. I wondered what could have made them look like that, what trauma had left this perfect, beautiful man looking so broken.

I'd headed for my break and began to read when he had suddenly come over. I was so surprised figuring I was being interrupted for another drink, when I saw it was him all rational thought left me, my ability for normal human, civilized manner of speech left me and I did what I always do when men approach me; I was a bitch.

I frown at the memory of how I treated him. But, he had made a marvellous comeback and made me smile, something that was not easy to do. He didn't walk away. When men approached me and I pulled our Bitch Bella, men would usually flee. Not him. No, he stayed, no men had ever stayed. I hadn't let a man get close in a long time, not since Edward. I mentally shook myself, not wanting to remember how he had left and almost destroyed me.

I started hinking back to the man from the bar. No, I shouldn't think about him. I knew I shouldn't. I could see him perfectly in my mind when I close my eyes and sighed as I remembered his stunning features.

I suddenly remembered those features were the ones I would see tonight. Tonight...at work. The thought of work broke through the thoughts of him as I stared at the clock on the stove. Shit, I'd spent way too much time thinking about him and now I'd have to haul ass or I was going to be late.

I flung my bag over my shoulder, raced to the door and flung it open. In my haste I slammed it much harder than I intended. I grimaced knowing I'd pay for that later. Running as fast as I could down the street, I realized that I'd never been late before. Who knows how my crazy boss would take it.

When I finally reached the bar I doubled over breathing heavily and holding a stitch in my side. Once I'd, mostly, caught my breath I tugged open the heavy wooden door to see my boss, James, standing at the counter with the phone in his hand.

"Bella, I was just calling your place. I figured you must have forgotten about your shift," I closed my eyes and exhaled knowing my night was only going to get worse when I left here.

"James, when have I ever forgotten about work?" I asked as walked over to the bar and dropped my bag beside the register.

"Never," He said after a moment of thought.

"It's hard to forget a job that you've worked at for three years. No variations in the schedule for three years. Working the exact same shift for three years," I stared at him and he just shrugged.

I looked around at the empty bar, not one single person yet. "Tables need to be set," James informed me as he removed himself to his office.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a tray of red tea light candle holders and a long barbeque lighter. James considered setting the tables to be placing a candle on each of the stained and scuffed tables. He said it made the place look classy. *snort*

I was just lighting the last candle when I heard the door open and close behind me. I turned around with a big smile on my face, ready to greet our first customers of the evening. But it wasn't a customer. It was HIM, the travelling musician.

I looked him up and down. My smile faltered as I took him in. Black pants, a simple white dress shirt with only a button or two done up to slightly conceal the white wife beater he wore underneath. He had the same leather bomber jacket as the night before, but there was one more addition. A guitar case was slung over one shoulder, with a thumb beneath the strap to keep it from slipping.

He stood there for a minute just looking around. "Busy night," he said with a smile as he began walking toward me.

My mouth felt dry as I watched him get closer and closer. "Ummm," was all that I could force out. I watched him stop before me and hike his guitar a little higher up. I cleared my throat. "Well, it is early," I said grabbing the empty candle tray and holding it tightly to my chest.

"It's never really that busy, anyway," I looked towards the bar, needing to break our close proximity to one another. He was close, much too close. I could smell whiskey and cigarettes and just him. The scent of him was intoxicating.

I swallowed hard and gave him a small smile as I stepped forward gesturing to the bar. He didn't move at first. He just stood there and smiled. "Excuse me, please," I said walking forward again. He turned slightly to the side to let me pass but it wasn't enough. I closed my eyes as our shoulders touched as I brushed past.

When our shoulders met, even though they were covered I felt like...like, there was an electric current. Like there was some kind of magnetic force that was drawing me closer to him.

After just the shortest pause I managed to break myself away from my thoughts and continue on towards the bar.

"Well darlin', we'll see if we can do somethin' about that," he said as he turned around to survey the space before him.

"Sorry, do something about what?' I asked as I watched him slide the guitar case from him shoulder and prop it carefully up against the wall.

"How busy, or unbusy, it is in here," He said as he removed his leather jacket. I bit my lip as I watched him roll up the sleeves of the shirt he wore. I watched the muscles and the tendons of his forearm as they moved and flexed when he set out to move tables and chairs to make himself an area to play.

I inhaled and shook myself. Staring is wrong, I reminded. It was difficult but I managed to tear my gaze away from him and focus on my nightly tasks, like refilling the peanuts and getting more cocktail napkins.

I was about to ask him if he needed anything when I froze dead in my tracks. My back was to him but I could hear the strum of a guitar, then another and suddenly he began to play. For a while it was just the guitar and I stayed where I was, just listening to the music that was coming from behind me. It wasn't until he started to sing that I realized just how talented he really was.

I closed my eyes and let the music wrap around me. Slowly I turned around to face him. He was looking at me with a smile perched upon his lovely lips. He was singing to me, this was the song he said was for me last night. I got lost in his eyes and his lips, alternating looking between them, not sure which I wanted to look at more.

Finally the hypnotic spell that was his voice, his music, and, well just him, really, was broken when some customers came through the door. They were our usual ones and looked interested by the new feature of the live music that was coming from the spot where their table usually was. They glanced at me and I smiled encouragingly at them. They looked at each other, shrugged and went to a table to have a seat. Knowing them I grabbed 2 Keith's, a Guinness, a Corona and a Bud.

I loaded up my tray and made my way over to them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked as I placed the drinks down in front of each of their respective recipients.

"Good, I guess. This is new," Mike, a buddy from high school said as he inclined his head toward the music.

"Yea, James is trying something a little different."

"Well, he's actually not bad," Mike said as the song stopped and was quickly replaced by a more up tempo one. "Who is he?" He asked. I could see him tapping his toe underneath the table, along with everyone else.

I heard the door open and more people stick their heads in to see the source of the music. I pursed my lips and looked back at the man making the music. "I don't actually know."

I patted Mike on the shoulder and walked up to the front. The beautiful musician watched me as I made my way to him. I smiled and place the Bud to the side somewhere where he could reach it. He smiled at me and inclined his head, he never missed a beat, never missed a note. I smiled back at him and made my way to the other table to take their orders.

The rest of the night followed in pretty much the same way. I don't think we'd ever had so many people in the bar all at once before. It even got to the point where I had to pry James from his office to help tend bar with me.

People drank and sang and even danced. He never stopped playing and the smile that was perched upon his lovely lips never, ever wavered.

James started kicking people out sometime around two in the morning, well past the time we normally closed. I washed up and started loading dishes into the dishwasher. I was so exhausted and I'd never even got a break.

"Hey there darlin'," I heard a voice say from behind me. I whirled around to see him standing there all smiles and looking a lot better than I felt. He had been singing, no that's not even the right word; performing and drinking all night. Customers had bought him countless drinks and he drank each and every one of them. "You look like you could use some help."

"Oh, uhh," I stammered. "No, it's okay, I'm fine, really." But he'd already grabbed bunches of bottle and was starting to put them away.

We worked in silence for a while. I stole glances at him when I thought he wasn't looking, but he was always looking at me and then smiled when he caught me looking.

"So," he said after a long silence. I turned to find him wiping his hand on a cloth and making his way over to stand next to me. He flung the towel over his shoulder and leaned up against the counter. "I was thinking, maybe sometime you could, ya know, show me around."

I smirked, "Show you around?"

"Yea, ya know, I'm new here. I don't know anything about the town."

I laughed. The idea of showing him around my tiny little town seemed ridiculous. "Let's see. Did you see the beach when you drove in?" He nodded. "How about the corner store near that beach?" He nodded again. "And the sign welcoming you to our lovely little town." He nodded once more. "Well, congratulations, you've experienced all this place has to offer, no need for a tour."

He was too close and his eyes were too penetrating as they looked at me. It was like he was trying to look into me. Into my very soul, like he was searching for something. I walked away to the cellar to check on the supply of beer we had left, making sure we weren't running low, but really I was just trying to put some distance between us.

"It would be nice to have someone to show me though. I'm sure this little place has more to offer than just that." He called after me.

I turned around to call back to him, but I didn't need to call. He was standing right behind me and I almost bumped into him when I turned. He had that look on him again, the sad, lost look. I felt bad, but only for just a second because as quickly as the look at appeared it was gone again. He had that probing look, the one that was burning into me. I swallowed and backed up again, my mouth feeling dry. "I, I don't even know your name."

He smiled and reached a hand out. "Well, that is easily remedied. I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale." I looked at the hand in front of me and then back at him, into his eyes. Against my better judgement, I took his hand in mine. It was like before, when our shoulders had touched. I could feel an instant connection, of some sort.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"Well, Ms. Swan, it's lovely to make your acquaintance," He said with a slight incline of his head.

Our hands stayed clasped together for longer than they should have, much longer than was necessary. I cleared my throat and looked over at the clock. "Crap, I have to get home." I said finally breaking our connection. I made my way to the front of the bar and grabbed my stuff.

"I'll walk you to your car," Jasper said as he grabbed his guitar and slung it over his shoulder.

"Oh no, I walk, thanks though," I said as I made my way to the door.

"You walk? Alone?" He said as he followed me.

"Yup, tiny town, remember?"

"Yea, well," he said as he continued following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stopped to look at him.

"I'm walking you home." He paused in front of me.

"Really, you don't need to do that; it's not that far,"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to see you home. I'd want someone to do it for my sister," He said as he shrugged.

I pursed my lips and exhaled sharply. "Fine, I guess." I said as I began walking, trying to hide my secret thrill that he would be with me even a little longer. We walked in silence just glancing at each other.

"You put on quite a show tonight. I've never seen the bar like that before."

"Thanks. People like new things," He said with a shrug.

"I don't know, people just like you I think," I said. He laughed and I looked over at him questioningly.

"People, like me, do they? Do you like me?" He asked. In the dark I couldn't see that stare of his but I could feel it burning into me.

I laughed and tried to brush off the comment, "You're ok, I guess."

He laughed again as I stopped out in front of my house.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for the company," I said. He smiled and nodded.

I started up the path to my house, but stopped before I reached the door. He was already starting to walk away.

"Hey," I called. He stopped walking and turned back to me. "Do you have a car?"

He stopped and walked a little closer. "Yea, what for?"

I took a deep breath, every fibre of my being screaming that this was so not a good idea. "Because, tomorrow we play tourist."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I found my creative juices somewhere on the last 100 Monkeys tour, hence this new chapter! Yay! Thanks to the bed Beta ever, I threw he through a total loop and she still managed to get it read in a day! She's awesome! Thanks Kymz!

Ok this chapters song? Asimov's Beach Romance By Spencer Bell. I couldn't find this one online…if you want to hear it, my suggestion is visit the Spencer Bell Legacy project and get the Brain album. You won't regret it! www. spencerbellmemorial .ning. com/ (just remove the spaces!).

As always, hope you enjoy this chapter and please do let me know what you think!

* * *

**_JASPER POV_**

I carefully retraced my steps from the night before, only this time in my car. I found the bar easily enough, but the right and lefts and street names which were barely visible from the night before did little to help my hazy memory. No thanks to all the rounds customers had bought for me, either.

I went slowly, watching and smirking as even the elderly would honk and shake their fists. I'm sure plenty of unkind words were muttered, although the citizens of this fine small town were too polite to yell them out their windows.

As I drove I idly wondered what today might have in store for us. Bella had said before and she wasn't kidding, there wasn't much to see in this town. I'd already been exploring and finished seeing what it had to offer within a matter of hours.

I stopped suddenly as I came to the street her house was on, having almost missed it because of my preoccupation with the girl I was about to see.

Today would be the day, the day that everything would change. More than likely she would be like every other girl. We would have fun and then I'd be able to get her out of my head. I would finally realize that she was just like every other small town girl I came across, that she wasn't special after all.

That was the last time I thought about her not being special or want to forget about her or anything other than how beautiful she was.

As I pulled up to her house I saw she was sitting on a step reading. She still didn't notice me even after I got out of the car, or when I leaned up against the hood. Not even when I started to whistle a tune.

"Good book, I take it?" I called as I twirled my key ring around my finger.

She looked up with a start and looked at me then back to her book, then back to me, before glancing back longingly at her book. It was almost like she was trying to choose which she wanted more in that moment.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Hold on a sec," She said as she clumsily rose to her feet and went back inside. She emerged with a bag and two bottles of water.

I watched her as she came closer and closer to me. The closer she got, the closer I wanted her to be. Her long chocolate brown hair blew in the slight breeze. I watched as she smiled through the veil her hair made on her face, as she tried to push it out of the way. She wore very little makeup and she really didn't even need what she had on. Beautiful. I noticed short denim shorts (not short enough for my liking) and a long sleeved while v neck shirt. She looked like...perfection. There's no other word to describe it.

"Hi," she said handing one of the bottles to me. "It's water, something tells me you aren't used to drinking water." She smiled and stood there looking a little awkward

"Thanks," I said as I played with the bottle, switching it back and forth between my right and left hands. I had nothing to say. This wasn't exactly starting out as I'd planned, she was not supposed to be holding my attention like this. I was supposed to be proving she wasn't special to me.

"Soo," she said, drawing out the word. "Are we going to go exploring, or did you just want to stand here all day?"

I pushed myself off the hood of my car and walked to the passenger side. "Right, exploring and adventures it is," Bella followed me around and seemed a little surprised when I held the door open for her.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, there aren't very many adventures to be had here in Forks."

"That's ok, we'll make our own." I smile at her and raised an eyebrow suggestively. I didn't miss the look she gave me before I closed the door, she swallowed heavily and closed her eyes. Looks like I was having the same effect on her as she was having on me. Today certainly was going to be interesting.

We drove for a bit. Every once in a while she would say "There's the diner," or "There's the school'. There really wasn't much to see but it was nice to talk and joke with her. Soon our conversations became more relaxed and less awkward, they even started to flow pretty smoothly.

Just when I thought I really had seen all there was to see I spotted a clearing in the brush ahead.

"If I took that path, where would it take us?" I asked

She shrugged. "The water most likely, like everywhere else really."

Impulsively and without warning I turned down the bumpy dirt road, knowing I would regret it later when I looked at my dirty and bruised car. Bella glanced at me with pursed lips but didn't say anything.

The trees finally parted and we came out onto a sandy drive with a perfectly secluded beach. I parked and got out. Bella followed watching me as I walked to the water. As I walked I started to remove my t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Bella called after me.

I turned to face her and threw my shirt, which she barely caught.

"Going for a swim," I replied, beginning to take one shoe off and dropping it in the sand.

"You're insane. That water is freezing!" She was following me, arms crossed tightly around her chest.

"We said we were going to have an adventure didn't we?" I removed the other shoe before moving closer to the water.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind!"

"Oh?" I said as my fingers undid my belt buckle and then made quick work of the button and then sliding the zipper on my jeans all the way down. "What is an adventure for you? Reading at the park instead of the front stoop or at work?" I asked before sliding my jeans down and stepping out of them. I stood before her in nothing but my tight boxers for just a moment before throwing my jeans at her too and then giving her my sideways smile and running for the water,

I do realize how big of a risk I was taking. I just insulted her, however playful, while she had access to all of my clothes. She could have laughed at me. She could have taken my clothes and my car and made me walk back to town in nothing but my underwear. But she didn't.

I took a dunk under the water and when I came up, it was just in time to see Bella look all around her before looking skyward, muttering something to herself and then peeling off her long sleeved shirt and then her shorts, leaving her only in a white bra and boy short panties. I smiled to myself but pretended not to notice.

I heard her swim up behind me and I turned around to look at her.

"Oh my god! This is INSANE! It's freezing in here!" She complained.

I reached for her and caught her by the wrist drawing her closer to me. "Come're. I'll keep you warm." I crooned as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. She flinched and I loosened my hold. "Sorry."

"No, no it's ok," she said cozying up again. "I just hurt my back is all." That's when I noticed the purple splotch of her upper right arm.

"How'd you do that?" I asked tracing it's outline with my fingertips.

"Just clumsy," She said smiling at me. That was when an older, yellowing bruise on her shoulder caught my eye.

I frowned and traced its outline too. "And this one?"

"Really clumsy," She cleared her throat and tried to pull away.

"Where'da think you're going?"

"You aren't holding up to your promise very well, I'm still freezing."

"Aww darlin', I'm sorry. Give me another chance?"

When she didn't pull away again I decided that was as much affirmation as I was going to get. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her more carefully this time. She was pressed right up against me. I felt every inch of her body and the small noise she made in the back of her throat told me she could feel every inch of me as well.

I leaned in to kiss her shoulder letting my tongue dart out just a little bit to lick at the bruise that coloured it. When she let out a little moan and wrapped her legs around my waist I took it as an invitation and trailed my tongue slowly up her shoulder to the nape of her neck where I licked and kissed and very lightly nibbled. It was my turn to moan as she got impossibly closer, brushing against all the right places. I'm not a moaner usually, not this soon into the game anyway, and I regretted it instantly when she suddenly stiffened in my arms and started to pull away.

"It's getting late. We have to work. We should get going." She was sputtering so fast, she barely had a second to breathe.

"Bella, what happened? Did I hurt you again?" I asked, confused at the sudden change. I tried to maintain my grip while she continued to pull away.

"What? No, No. It's just getting late. We really should get going. The drive and you don't have your guitar and I'm all wet, I mean, I have to get ready for work."

"Bella, seriously, we have plenty of time." I tried once more, unsuccessfully to pull her back to me.

She turned back to face me, "Please Jasper, please just let me go." That's when I saw that look in her green eyes. It was that empty look, the one from the first night. I was so startled I let go over her and could only watch as she swam away from me to the shore.

I swam around a bit trying to calm myself down before swimming to the shore. The first thing I saw was my clothes folded neatly and placed near the shore. At first I thought she had left. As I dressed I saw her sitting on a dried up piece of driftwood further down the beach. After I managed, with some difficulty, to get my pants on I started to walk toward her.

She didn't look at me as I approached or as I took a seat next to her, she just looked out toward the water, looking at something, or nothing, in the distance.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"Could you, maybe, put your shirt on?"

I laughed and looked over at her. She was still looking out at the water.

"Do I intimidate you?" I asked as I shrugged into my shirt.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Soo," I started to say, but she cut me off.

"I'm ready. Are you ready? To go, I mean?" She stood up and started to walk to the car. We were not going to discuss it.

We drove back to her house, talking only for directions and polite courtesies. It was a very different drive from early that morning. She played with her water bottle, drinking every once in a while, looking everywhere but at me. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head.

I pulled up beside her house and she got out right away. I rolled the window down and called after her.

"Bella?" She stopped and bent to look in the window.

"Yeah?"

"Want me to come get you and we can walk together?"

"It's cool, I think I can find my way." She started to walk away again.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" She bent down once more.

"We're ok, right?"

She smiled an uneasy smile and nodded. "Course, see you later."

I watched her walk up her walkway toying with the water bottle she still carried. She looked back and gave me a sad smile before going slowly and timidly into her house.

I was fucked. My plan for the day had totally and completely failed and I was more interested and intrigued by her than ever.


End file.
